kick_assfandomcom-20200213-history
Kick-Ass (Aaron Johnson)
David "Dave" Lizewski is a teenager who is the superhero Kick-Ass. He is the main protagonist of Kick-Ass and Kick-Ass 2. Biography ''Kick-Ass Dave Lizewski is considered to be an ordinary New York City high school student and is the child of James Lizewski, a loving single father after Dave's mother suddenly died from an aneurysm. In his point of view, he is not good at sports, and is not the smartest, socialy interactive person. His best friends are Todd Haynes and Marty Eisenberg. He has a crush on Katie Deuxma but she barely notices him. He has a great interest in comic books and superheroes, but he wonders why no one wants to be a superhero. He takes his interest in comic books as inspiration to become a real-life superhero. When he decides to fight crime, he purchases a costume from eBay, wields two batons, and calls himself "Kick-Ass". In his first attempt at crime-fighting, he tries to stop two thugs from stealing a car, but is stabbed and subsequently ran over by a car. Dave is taken to a hospital and undergoes intense physical rehabilitation. Metal plates are placed all over his body and his nerve endings now delay reactions to injuries, making him almost immune to physical pain. Rumors begin to spread around at Dave's school that he is gay due to "being found naked in an alley after being mugged", and Katie, believing the rumors, becomes sympathetic towards Dave and strikes up a friendship with him. While attempting to rescue a missing cat named Mr. Bitey, Kick-Ass gets caught up in a gang-related attack involving three thugs viciously beating up one man. He uses his new-found ability to resist any form of pain to his advantage and fights off the gang, saving the injured man's life. His actions are recorded by a bystander and placed on YouTube, and Kick-Ass quickly becomes both an internet and national sensation. Dave and Katie become closer and Dave reluctantly decides to go along with the rumor that he is gay in order to spend time with Katie. After learning from Katie that her abusive ex-boyfriend Rasul, a petty drug dealer, is continuously harassing her, Dave convinces her to leave Kick-Ass a message on his website to deal with Rasul personally. Kick-Ass goes to confront Rasul at his apartment to warn him off Katie. Rasul challenges Kick-Ass to stop him. Kick-Ass shoots Rasul with a taser, but is quickly overpowered by Rasul's thugs. Rasul grabs a knife and is about to kill Kick-Ass when he is suddenly impaled on a spear from behind by Hit-Girl, another costumed vigilante, who proceeds to fight and kill Rasul's thugs and steal his money. After introducing herself to Kick-Ass, she prepares to depart with her father and crime-fighting partner Big Daddy. She wants Kick-Ass to escape with them, but he is too afraid to risk his life by jumping from one rooftop to another. Disappointed, they leave without him. Dave returns home, feeling inferior compared to Big Daddy and Hit-Girl, and falls asleep, but later in the night, he is confronted by the duo, who, having discovered his identity after tracing his IP Dave becomes jealous when a new costumed hero called ‎Red Mist makes a name for himself as a crime-fighter. He agrees to meet him, and the two come to respect each other. Red Mist takes Kick-Ass for a ride in the Mist mobile, and the two arrive at a burning warehouse. The two search the place for survivors but everyone inside has already been killed. They escape just as the warehouse explodes. Feeling overwhelmed by the seriousness of his situation, Dave decides to give up being Kick-Ass, but first, he decides to visit Katie under his Kick-Ass persona, revealing himself to her as Kick-Ass, and confesses that he is not gay. He apologizes and expresses his affection for her. Katie is initially hurt, but realises she loves him and the two become romantically involved. Dave receives a long list of messages from Red Mist on his website, requesting another meeting. The two meet again, and Red Mist claims that the dead men from the burned down warehouse "had some motherfuckers for friends" who believe he and Kick-Ass killed them, and are after both of them. Kick-Ass agrees to contact Big Daddy and Hit-Girl for aid. The four meet at one of Big Daddy's safehouses, but Red Mist, who in reality is the son of mob kingpin Frank D'Amico, and merely posed as a superhero in order to lure out the vigilantes responsible for killing his father's henchmen and drug dealers, reveals himself to be a traitor when he repeatedly shoots Hit-Girl until she falls out of a window to her apparent death. A group of goons then raid the safehouse and capture both Kick-Ass and Big Daddy. D'Amico arranges for both Kick-Ass and Big Daddy to be executed on national television and later the internet as a message to the public that "being a superhero is bad for your health". The two are bound to chairs and tortured. The goons are about to set them both on fire when Hit-Girl (who survived due to wearing a bulletproof vest) appears and kills them all, but fails to stop one of the goons from burning her father alive, resulting in his death. After making their escape, Dave offers to let Hit-Girl stay at his house, but she is determined to avenge her father and finish what they started; to bring down D'Amico's operation and take revenge for the death of her mother, who had commited suicide out of grief after Big Daddy (during his days as a police officer) was framed as a drug dealer by D'Amico after rejecting the crimelord's offer to work for him. She decides to give Kick-Ass a chance to atone for his inadvertent role in her father's death by helping her gain vengeance, and she gives him instructions on how to use a jetpack, combined with two gatling guns. With new-found confidence, Dave readies himself for the upcoming battle. Kick-Ass and Hit-Girl launch an assault on D'Amico's headquarters, fighting their way through the gangster's henchmen. They come face-to-face with Red Mist and D'Amico himself. Kick-Ass fights Red Mist while Hit-Girl takes on D'Amico. During his brawl with Red Mist, the two knock each other unconscious at the same time. Kick-Ass soon recovers and grabs Big Daddy's bazooka, which had been stolen during the raid on Big Daddy's safehouse. He prevents D'Amico from killing Hit-Girl by blasting him out of his office window with the bazooka which explodes in mid-air instantly killing D'Amico. Kick-Ass lifts a wounded Hit-Girl in his arms and escapes on the jetpack. Kick-Ass reveals his true identity to Hit-Girl, although she already knows his real name having traced his IP address previously. Accepting him as a friend, Hit-Girl reveals her own true identity to Dave as Mindy Macready, and the two shake hands. Dave and Mindy retire from crime-fighting and try to lead normal lives. Dave is trustful of the new superheroes inspired by Kick-Ass who have taken a stand against crime. Kick-Ass 2 ''To be added. Character traits Dave Lizewski is a sixteen-year old comic book fan who, despite having no super-powers, minimal fighting ability, and no training of any kind, is inspired to become a real life superhero due to his desire to help others, and frustration that no one else has ever tried to become a superhero, as well as feeling boredom and emptiness in his life. He buys a wetsuit on eBay and patrols the street in search for crime. After an unsuccessful attempt at stopping two thugs from stealing a car, he is stabbed and run over, and spends a long period of time at the hospital where he has many operations, including having metal plates placed inside his head. Despite his unfortunate start at being a real life superhero, he decides to try again after leaving the hospital and recovering from his injuries. He eventually manages to successfully defend a man being attacked by a group of thugs. His actions are filmed and posted on YouTube and he becomes an overnight celebrity who eventually begins inspiring more people to do what he does. Although Dave is somewhat naive and not particularly strong or athletic, he displays a great deal of courage and determination despite going through a huge amount of physical pain throughout the story. His only unusual ability is a relatively high tolerance to physical blows, due to both damaged nerve endings and the metal plates in his head. Unlike his comic book counterpart, Dave/Kick-Ass is less cowardly in the film version, as he openly shows courage on multiple occasions. First with when he saves the bystander from an attacking gang outside the Dip and Slip Donuts diner, and a second time when Dave fights off Christ D'Amico, and his father from Hit-Girl. Relationships Friends and Allies *James Lizewski - Father. *Hit-Girl/Mindy Macready - Ally, Best friend, Teacher/Mentor, Love Interest. *Katie Deauxma - Ex-girlfriend. *Marty Eisenberg/Battle Guy - Ally and close friend. *Todd Haynes/Ass-Kicker - Ally and close friend. *Colonel Stars and Stripes - Ally. *Big Daddy - Ally. *Doctor Gravity - Ally. *Night Bitch - Ally, former casual partner. *Insect Man - Ally. Enemies *Red Mist / The Mother Fucker - Enemy. *Frank D'Amico - Enemy. *Mother Russia - Enemy. *Black Death - Enemy. Appearances/Actors *Canon (2 films) **''Kick-Ass'' (First appearance) - Aaron Johnson **''Kick-Ass 2'' - Aaron Johnson Behind the scenes *Johnson said that Kick-Ass is a "sensitive guy" who lost his mother and is a "nobody" at school, so he creates his superhero identity "as this whole different persona." Johnson said that Dave is "a kid who’s got the guts to go out there and do something different." *In preparation for the role, Johnson received fitness and stunt training, and did a couple of weeks of doing fight choreography. He also requires a dialect coach for the American accent to suit the character. Trivia *In the first film, Kick-Ass guns down several of Frank D'Amico's thugs with gatling guns and blasts D'Amico himself with a bazooka to save Hit-Girl. In the comics, Kick-Ass does not kill anyone and refuses to do so. *In the film version of Kick-Ass, Dave's house number is shown to be "32". *The nature of Dave's age and his grade are unknown and are disproportionate to Mindy's age. Mindy has entered highschool in Kick-Ass 2 (2013) implying she is 15 years old, also directly stated in movie trailers. While Dave's age was 16 in Kick-Ass (2010) this would make Dave college bound and graduated, as his implied age would be 19 - 20 years old due to 4 year difference between the two films. Despite, the 4-5 year age difference between their characters, they both appear in the same highschool. This implies Dave was either a lot younger in Kick-Ass (2010), or has failed many times and kept back 2 - 3 years in highschool. The only other explanation is '''Millard Fillmore High School '''contains both middleschool and highschool students. The comic book series has a similar plot hole surrounding their ages, as they both appear in the same cafeteria during lunch hour. However, it seems as of Kick-Ass 2 (2013), Dave is a senior in Grade 12, age 18 - 19, and Hit-Girl is a freshman, at 15 years old. *From Kick-Ass 2, Dave appears to have a fondness for Mindy, as he explicity expresses throughout the movie. He thinks Mindy is, Smart, Beautiful, Funny, and Stronger than anyone he knows. Quotes "My only superpower was being invisible to girls." "In the world I lived in superheroes only existed in comic books, I guess that would have been okay, if bad guys were make believe too, but they're not." "You're Hit-Girl, whether's makeup or a mask, it's who you really are." - Kick-Ass 2 (2013) Gallery Kick Ass Comic Shop.jpg|Dave with Todd and Marty at the comic book store. KA-DS-D55-173.jpg|Dave after being threatened by Stu to stay away from Chris following his attempt to befriend the latter. KA-DS-D54-362.jpg|Dave, Marty and Todd leaving the comic book store. Kick-ass 005.jpg|Dave in his Kick-Ass costume. Tumblr l1csnpDBqi1qbg14qo1 1280-1-.png|Dave unmasked, looking down at the streets. KA-DS-D13-174.jpg|Kick-Ass pulling out his batons. KA-DS-D36--140.jpg|Kick-Ass on his laptop. 19403597-1-.jpg|Kick-Ass using his taser against Rasul. Kick-Ass-Aaron-Johnson-foto-dal-film-5-2-.jpg|Kick-Ass after witnessing Hit-Girl kill Rasul and his thugs. KA-DS-D23-283.jpg|Dave confronted by Big Daddy and Hit-Girl in his bedroom. Kick-Ass-3-.jpg|Dave listening to Big Daddy and Hit-Girl's offer. KA-DS-D8-101.jpg|Kick-Ass about to meet Red Mist. KA-DS-D26-235.jpg|Dave and Hit-Girl prepare to launch their assault on Frank D'Amico's headquarters. KA-DS-D26-357.jpg|A bloodied and bruised Dave getting ready for the assault. 300dpi.jpg|Kick-Ass and Hit-Girl confront Frank D'Amico and Red Mist. Kick-ass-2-poster-kick-ass.jpg 9777.png|Dave wants to team up with Mindy HG KA.jpg|Dave in a taxi with Mindy Kick-ass-2-aaron-taylor-johnson1.jpg|Dave at Hit Girl's HQ Kick-ass-2-aaron-taylor-johnson-chloe-grace-moretz.jpg|Dave & Mindy take a break Kick-ass-2-aaron-taylor-johnson-kick-ass.jpg|Kick-Ass on the Streets Kick-Ass KA2.png 733333.png|Kick-Ass talking to Battle Guy 5684 TP 00016R CROP.jpg|Kick-Ass joins Justice Forever 01122.png|Dave & Marty in School Tumblr maqjeuN8I31rpjyzyo1 1280-1-.png|Kick-Ass walking alongside Colonel Stars and Stripes and his dog Sofia. KA2 9.jpg|Kick-Ass at a shelter with justice forever Aaron-taylor-johnson-chloe-grace-moretz-kick-ass-2.jpg|Dave with Mindy in the hallway Screen shot 2013-03-15 at 10.40.36 AM.png|Kick-Ass & Battle Guy 9668899.png|Dave talking to Mindy Kick-ass-2-aaron-taylor-johnson-kick-ass-chloe-grace-moretz-hit-girl.jpg|Kick-Ass & Hit Girl in The TMC's Lair 3ar2u5Y-1-.jpg|Kick-Ass confronting the MotherFucker 5684 KA2 00009 R2 V2 CROP.jpg|Kick-Ass & The Motherfucker Kick-ass-2-chloe-grace-moretz-aaron-taylor-johnson-christopher-mintz-plasse.jpg|Kick-Ass & The Motherfucker right before the battle begins 642.jpg|Kick-Ass & Motherfucker Face to Face. Screen shot 2013-03-15 at 10.43.50 AM.png|Kick-Ass About to Punch the MotherFucker Q6ls09b-1-.jpg|Kick-Ass Draws his Batons 90001122.png|Kick-Ass Kicking The MotherFucker Lgjert.png|Kick-Ass being held captive by two supervillians Jffjkk.png|Kick-Ass after taking a punch from the Motherfucker 00999.png|Kick-Ass fighting The MotherFucker on the Roof Screen shot 2013-03-15 at 10.45.51 AM.png|Kick-Ass after hitting the Motherfucker with his Baton Screen shot 2013-03-15 at 10.10.20 AM.png|Kick-Ass about to remove his mask 75557222.png|Dave unmasked on the Roof Screen shot 2013-03-15 at 10.42.00 AM.png|A Bloody Dave on the Roof KwICmuw.jpg|Promo Character Pic BPAjD tCAAEC3l7.jpg|Kick-Ass wearing Big Daddy's Armor for the Final Battle. Banner1.jpg|Promo Pic BI3TdKICQAA 2Ib.jpg|Promo Picture Kick-Ass-2-94b0e55d.jpg|Promo Picture Category:Characters Category:Kick-Ass 2 (film) characters Category:Kick-Ass (film) characters Category:Heroes